


jealousy at its finest

by lostmemoria



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Clubbing, F/M, Jealousy, Protective!Jordan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 22:04:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3504389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lostmemoria/pseuds/lostmemoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia drags him to go clubbing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	jealousy at its finest

**Author's Note:**

> This was suppose to be a ficlet but then it went over 1k so w/e. Just wanted to write some Marrish + Jealousy! Hehe.

Lydia drags him to go clubbing.

It’s a Friday night and Jordan doesn’t have a late shift this time at the station, so when Lydia calls him up and suggests the idea, he tries his best to refuse since he doesn't really do clubbing but he’s learned that Lydia doesn't take no for an answer. And when she arrives at his apartment wearing a short and tight-fitting red dress, it’s even harder for him to say no.

So, he drives her to a club that he knows is 18 and over and she unsurprisingly rolls her eyes at him. They might be dating, but he still has to remember that he’s a law abiding officer and she’s still under 21. When they get inside, the place is crowded and the music is pounding in their ears as they squeeze through the crowd of dancing bodies. Jordan slips an arm around Lydia’s waist, leading her through the mass of people, and she relaxes into it as they head towards the bar. Jordan orders two lemon waters for them, because he doesn’t want to end up buzzed like _last time_ where he was practically pressing his face into Lydia’s shoulder as she helped him back to the car.

Talk about embarrassing.

But thankfully, Lydia didn’t seem to mind too much because otherwise she wouldn’t have let him take her out on another date.

They converse comfortably, easily, her fingers brushing against his whenever she laughs and leans into him and even though they’ve kissed a few times already, the delicate touch still sends a spark running through him. After her second lemon water, she slides off her seat and grabs his hand, trying to drag him towards the floor, grinning. “Come dance with me, _deputy!_ ”

He resists. The last time he tried to dance, it was at his senior prom and he ended up spilling punch all over his date’s dress. And besides, he’s a _terrible_ dancer. “No, it’s okay, Lydia,” he tells her. “Trust me, you don’t want to see me dance.”

She pouts and he almost, _almost_ gives in because god, there’s no way he can resist that look. But he somehow manages to and shakes his head again at her, and her pout immediately turns into a frown as she lets go of his hand. “Fine. I’ll just go dance with someone who actually _wants to_ dance with me.”

“Lydia—”

But it’s too late, because she’s strutting off towards the crowd of dancing, drunken bodies and all he can do is watch her. She goes towards the middle of the room where he can see her perfectly, and when she starts dancing, it’s nearly _impossible_ for Jordan to take his eyes off her.

And he knows she’s doing it on purpose, just to spite him. Just to show him exactly what he’s missing out on. And damn, is he missing out.

Lydia moves her body perfectly to the rhythm of the music, her hips swaying suggestively as she steals flirtatious glances towards him, their gazes locking a few times until she crooks a finger towards him, silently demanding him to _get the hell over here_. And it takes everything in Jordan to resist walking over to her, gently grabbing her by the hips, and pressing the front of his body against the line of her back and ghosting his lips across the pale smoothness of her bare shoulder and neck.

It almost gets too hard for him to resist, but then when he sees two guys come out of nowhere, one of them starting to dance suggestively in front of Lydia while the other dances behind her, his hands dangerously close to her waist, it suddenly _does_  get hard for Jordan to resist. But for different reasons this time, because this time he wants to walk over there and punch those two guys in the face.

Instead of doing that though, he simply clenches his fists.

Lydia seems to love seeing him jealous because instead of moving away from the two guys, she continues dancing with them, and Jordan almost turns away in jealousy, but then one of the guys tries grabbing her ass and Lydia makes a clear expression of looking uncomfortable from the gross gesture, and oh, Jordan is definitely not having this continue any more longer.

He nearly breaks his glass in half as he sets it down, before immediately making his way through the crowd towards Lydia. He sees her trying to move away from the two guys but they won’t let her go, and as soon as he is in arms reach of both guys, he grabs them by the shoulders and shoves them away, angry expression crossing his features. “Get away from my _girlfriend_ ,” Jordan nearly snarls, as Lydia quickly moves next to him. “No one gave you the damn permission to touch her.”

One of the guys holds his hands up in a mocking way of defense. “Woah, woah, man, we were just having fun. She was enjoying it too.”

Jordan feels Lydia press her body against his side as she places a hand against his chest and glares at the two boys. “No I wasn’t. Go fuck yourselves.”

Her comment makes one of the guys walk towards her angrily, but Jordan immediately steps in front of her protectively. He’s the one glaring at the guy now, and by the look on his face, it’s frightening. “You heard what she said. Get out of here. Or _else._ ” Jordan's not the type to threaten, but he’s realized that when it comes to Lydia, he tends to be a little more protective than usual. Okay, maybe a lot more than usual.

The two guys squirm uncomfortably under his stare before finally mumbling something incoherent and stepping away, disappearing into the crowd. And when Jordan finally turns back to Lydia to see if she’s okay, he’s greeted by the smug smile on her face.

“Sounds like someone was jealous,” she says teasingly, as she steps closer to him and wraps her arms around his neck. 

And to Jordan, it felt like they’re the only two in the whole club.

“I wasn’t jealous,” he tries to defend, “I-I was just being protective.”  
  
Lydia grins. “Mhm. Sure. Whatever you say, deputy.” Then she raises an eyebrow, “And I didn’t know I was your girlfriend now. Hm?”

Jordan almost chokes on his words, as he feels his face start to burn a little. “Um, it just spilled out of me.” 

She frowns. “So I’m not your girlfriend?” 

“Do...you want to be?” He asks, carefully. 

She makes a face that looks like she’s thinking about it, even though he knows she’s just teasing, before smiling brightly at him. “Well, I’ve never had a cop as a boyfriend before, so might as well try it out.” 

It’s his turn to raise an eyebrow at her now as a smile graces his lips.“So is that what I am? Just something to try out?” 

She hums, amused. “Depends. Will the cop finally dance with me?”

Jordan pretends to be the one to think about it this time, and as he does, his hands slowly slide down to her waist, pulling her closer to him unless she’s pressed right against his body. “I guess...he can,” he finally says, grinning, and then slightly faltering, "As long as you don't dance with anyone else."

Lydia looks up at him and beams. "Mhm, of course deputy. I'm all yours."

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](http://lydiasdeputy.tumblr.com)


End file.
